X-Factor (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Official Team Names: X-Factor Team Nicknames: None known Team Aliases: X-Terminators Status Team Status: Active Team Identity: Secret Base of Operations: Formerly X-Factor Complex, New York City, New York and X-Factor HQ, Washington DC, Ship Organization Team Leader: Formerly Cyclops, Forge, Havok, Polaris Active Members: No Active members Former Members: Angel, Archer, Beast, Caliban, Fixx, Greystone, Iceman, Jean Grey, Multiple Man, Mystique, Quicksilver, Random, Sabretooth, Shard, Strong Guy, Wildchild, Wolfsbane, Valerie Cooper (government liaison) Known Allies: X-Men, Power Pack, Morlocks, Artie Maddicks, Leech, Wiz Kid Known Enemies: Apocalypse, Mister Sinister, Marauders, Cameron Hodge, Alliance of Evil, Stryfe, Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Total Members: 21 Total Allies: Total number unknown Total Enemies: Total number unknown =Origin= Place of Formation: New York City Place of Deformation: Place of deformation unknown First Appearance: X-Factor Vol. 1 #1, team becomes X-Factor Investigations in X-Factor, Vol. 3 #1 Final Appearance: (first incarnation) X-Factor Vol. 1 #149 Jean Grey had not really died during the Phoenix Saga, and was instead healing in a cocoon on the bottom of Jamaica Bay. She awoke in a changed world, with Charles Xavier missing and Magneto in charge of the X-Men. When she reunited with her teammates from the original X-Men squad (Angel, Beast, Cyclops, and Iceman), the five decided Magneto was not to be trusted and Xavier's legacy must live on. Warren Worthington used his company, Worthington Enterprises, to secretly fund the newly created private organization; X-Factor. Calling themselves X-Terminators the group claimed to investigate reports of mutant activity, and then hunt down and capture the mutant responsible. The company was just a mask for the team's true purpose, to help young mutants that might become victims of persecution. Warren hired Cameron Hodge to publicize the company and keep spinning their web of lies. History After the original X-Factor returned to the X-Men, the government restarted the team with Havok in charge. After Havok's disappearance Forge assumed leadership of the team. The additions of Mystique and Sabretooth to the team as well as their investigation into the Hound Program caused them to question their role. Sabretooth escaped and attacked the team. They soon moved underground. Havok returned, seeking to combine the team with his Brotherhood allies. Three XUE mutants (Archer, Fixx, Greystone) who had come to the past also briefly joined the team, unable to return and trapped in the bodies of other individuals. However, Havok was caught in an explosion (which sent him to Mutant X) and the team disbanded. Multiple Man currently has an investigation group using the X-Factor name. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: X-Factor Plane. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * Team created by: Bob Layton and Jackson Guice, utilizing characters created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Related Articles * X-Men * X-Factor Investigations See Also * X-Factor/Covers * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links and References *[http://www.newsarama.com/SDCC05/Marvel/x-men/xmen_HoM.html Announcement of the new X-Factor series] *[http://www.newsarama.com/forums/printthread.php?threadid=41312 Peter David discussing the new X-Factor series] *[http://www.milehighcomics.com/firstlook/marvel/madrox1/ Madrox #1] ---- Category:Teams Category:Good Teams Category:X-Factor Category:Copy Edit